1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high speed serial link techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed serial link techniques, such as SATA (serial advanced technology attachment), PCIe (peripheral component interconnect express), USB (universal serial bus) and so on, typically use a pair of differential signals to convey data. Cables adopted in this art typically comprise at least two transmission lines for conveying the pair of differential signals.
However, precise cables are required for high speed differential signal transmission. To ensure transmission reliability, the two transmission lines conveying the pair of differential signals are expected to have identical characteristics, for example, identical lengths or identical transmission abilities.